


let's grind to the next level

by murakamism



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Easy A Inspired, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Online Friendship, Side FinnRose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakamism/pseuds/murakamism
Summary: Rey is single, but all of her friends aren't. It's hard not to be bitter when it's constantly shoved in her face.Okay, maybe she isn't bitter. Maybe she just wants to play a prank on them. But when this prank involves her online friend turned gaming buddy, things don't go according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd, currently in progress, possibly OOC, 100% self-indulgent, and might not actually follow the plot of the summary. I'm writing this for the sheer fun of it. For stress relief. Please don't expect too much.
> 
> I just wanted to write a fake dating AU combined with online friendship. This was originally supposed to come out on Valentine's day but... as you can see, I didn't make it. :')

_Kylo Ren sent you[a video link.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkV2vHjRFoU)_

Rey looks up. The notification pings at the bottom right portion of her screen, and she clicks on instinct. As the messaging program fills her monitor, she squints. Her room is pitch black in the middle of the late evening, and the only light source is the electronic one in front of her eyes. She rubs her face as the video loads.

Only to produce the strangest giggle-snort of a laugh she’s ever heard from her own mouth.

_Scavenger Rey: OMG what was that???_

_Kylo Ren: The face of the future._

_Scavenger Rey: youre on the weird part of youtube again arent you_

_Kylo Ren: Guilty as charged._

_Scavenger Rey: do i wanna know what you were clicking on before this??_

_Kylo Ren: Sexy alien porn, obviously._

Rey huffs through her nose. Still, she smiles at the screen. It doesn’t matter how tired she is.

_Scavenger Rey: at least you’re moving on from tentacles. Im so proud of you_

_Kylo Ren: Thanks_

_Kylo Ren: That’s your influence. That fanart you showed me has been burned into my eyeballs. When I close my eyes at night, all I see is the image of Kira being defiled by a space octopus._

She rolls her eyes. What a drama queen.

_Scavenger Rey: k. but admit you liked it_

_Kylo Ren: I admit that the artist was very skilled in anatomy_

She’s grinning with full force now.

_Scavenger Rey: hehe_

_Scavenger: im sure you studied her anatomy verryyy hard_

_Kylo Ren: Yes. Had to make sure all the limbs were accounted for. That Tab A went into Slot B and so on and so forth._

_Kylo Ren: Anyway, you should go to bed. Don’t you have class tomorrow?_

Rey glances at the clock on her screen. The numbers shift and blink. It’s 2:34 in the morning.

_Scavenger Rey: nope, my class tomorrow was cancelled. you messaged me first tho. dont YOU have work tomorrow???_

_Kylo Ren: I didn’t expect you to reply so quickly._

_Kylo Ren: And yes, I do. But I couldn’t sleep_

Rey stares at the words on screen. Kylo has stopped typing. She knows he’s an insomniac—seems like he always has been. She’s not usually up at this time either, but these days she’s felt—

She doesn’t know how to put it into the proper words.

_Scavenger Rey: neither could i_

He doesn’t respond. The chatbox remains empty. Her cursor blinks over and over until she loses count of time. She doesn’t blame him for not knowing what to say.

Because in the end, all that matters is that he’s seen. That he understands.

She doesn’t know his real name and he doesn’t know hers. But she knows how he is late at night when he lies in bed, unable to sleep. She knows that she’s still the first person he’d confess that to.

Somehow, it’s comforting.

 

 

It’s not that Rey is lonely, because she _isn’t._ Lonely is for other people. Lonely is their elderly widowed neighbor who refuses to have guests over. Lonely is that middle-aged businessman she always saw at her bus stop, the one who latched onto her just because she smiled at him a couple of times. Lonely was her life from _before_ , with Plutt in Jakku, without aim or direction.

Lonely isn’t now. Lonely isn’t just because she’s single, because she hasn’t met her other _half_. Lonely isn’t Rey who lives with her best friend Rose—even if Rose now has Finn in a way she can never understand.

Rose loves her. And she loves Rose. So how can she be lonely?

They have breakfast together that morning. Rey cooks too many pancakes, because she always cooks too many pancakes. She and Rose commute to campus together. She sits through four hours of lectures, spends a good hour just scrolling through Twitter, and then spends the rest of the afternoon on autopilot at her part-time job. By the time she gets home, she flops onto the couch in front of the TV. Finn’s come over again—it’s like he actually _lives here_ now. They all watch a new Netflix show. Rey shoves chips into her mouth. This episode is really riveting. The hero and villain finally see each other and have a stand-off. Their eyes meet from across the room. And then the villain smiles, revealing that she’s killed...

“NO!” Rey yells. She throws down her empty bag of chips. It wrinkles sadly by her feet. “What the—how could they kill him?!”

She whips her head to the side. The lights have long been dimmed. Finn and Rose’s faces are both eerie in the blue light of their screen. Finn is usually vocal with his reactions. He _hates_ side-kick deaths, hates them almost more than she does.

But he isn’t protesting. He isn’t reacting. He hasn’t even realized that Rey is gaping at them. Rose’s face is buried in Finn’s shoulder, and she giggles as he nuzzles his nose into her hair. Rey blinks, now deflating, and then glances back at the screen.

The credits are rolling now. The autoplay countdown begins, ready to show the next episode at any moment.

She settles back against the couch. Her fingers are oily, she realizes. She grabs a tissue and wipes them frantically, now hyperaware of her limbs, of her posture, of everything about her that sits an awkward foot away from both of them. With the credits rolling, the room is much too silent. She can hear herself think.

She can hear the tail end of Finn’s whisper. Rose bites back. And then she yawns, loud and prolonged, before stretching her arms above her head.

“I’m getting tired,” Rose says, her voice heavy with sleep. “I think I’m heading to bed now. Finn’s staying over, by the way.”

“I’m getting tired too,” Finn replies. He jumps up, and the couch cushions spring back into place as they both stand. Rey remains seated. She looks up at them, feeling a bit lost. “What about you, Rey?”

“I’m going to stay here,” Rey replies. “Maybe I’ll watch another episode.”

“’Kay.”

“Night, Rey.”

“Night.”

She watches them leave. Their bedroom door swings shut, and she waits a few more moments in silence. The screen has dimmed, and the autoplay is put on hold. Rey chews on her bottom lip, all adrenalin from the previous episode now forgotten.

She picks up her phone to check the time. Except that instead of checking the time, she opens the notifications on the front screen.

_Kylo Ren: I can’t join the campaign tomorrow. My flatmate is kicking me out._

_Scavenger Rey: whaaat? why?_

_Scavenger Rey: also that’s ok. we can just reschedule_

_Kylo Ren: He’s having a date over. She seems thoroughly impressed by his flashy car, but she should be unimpressed by the fact that he can’t afford a hotel room for the night._

Rey snorts.

_Scavenger Rey: and he’s kicking you out of the whole apartment instead of staying in his room like a normal person?_

_Kylo Ren: To be fair, I don’t want to be in the apartment while he has a girl over_

_Kylo Ren: The noises will be traumatizing_

_Scavenger Rey: HAHAHHA oh poor kylo ren_

_Scavenger Rey: hush, darling. Let me protect your virgin ears_

_Kylo Ren: My ears are relentless sluts, mind you_

_Scavenger Rey: OMG I’M GOING TO WAKE UP MY FLATMATES. IM LAUGHING SO HARD_

_Scavenger Rey: you need to assert your dominance. take revenge. kick him out and see how he feels about it_

_Kylo Ren: Aside from locking him outside, I don’t have an excuse to_

_Scavenger Rey: bring a date over_

_Kylo Ren: I love how you assume I actually date_

Rey rolls her eyes.

_Scavenger Rey: fair point. rambling on and on about darth vader theories doesn’t get you the tinder matches, huh_

_Kylo Ren: Nope. But that’s fine. It’s their loss._

_Scavenger Rey: you wouldn’t want to date someone who hates star wars anyway_

_Kylo Ren: Exactly_

_Scavenger Rey: you also wouldn’t want to date someone who isn’t open to tentacle porn_

_Kylo Ren: Loving Star Wars and tentacle porn, yup. My two requirements for a long-term relationship_

_Scavenger Rey: luckily there are enough of those sexual delinquents out there for you to find_

_Kylo Ren: I know. I’m talking to one right now._

He’s making fun of her. Of course he is. Rey’s jaw drops open as she thinks of a witty reply. She throws herself back against the couch cushions and types furiously.

_Scavenger Rey: takes one to know one, you monster_

_Kylo Ren: Yes, I am._

_Scavenger Rey: fyi, i am not a sexual delinquent_

_Kylo Ren: You just like hentai and tentacle porn_

_Scavenger Rey: yes, exactly_

_Kylo Ren: You’re right. You’re so vanilla it disgusts me._

_Scavenger Rey: :P got u, lord of darkness, marquis de ren_

_Kylo Ren: Clever._

_Scavenger Rey: now you can finally change your username_

_Kylo Ren: What’s wrong with my username?_

_Scavenger Rey: too vanilla_

_Kylo Ren: Hypocrite._

She throws her head back and laughs. The TV screen is dead and the entire apartment is silent and still. She finds that she doesn’t mind, not anymore.

 

 

“Rey, _please!”_ It’s not fair that Rose resembles a hamster when she pouts. Rey grumbles, her arms crossed over her chest. She doesn’t make eye contact because she knows all her reservations will crumble when she does. “Just one night. You said I could call in any favor so I’m calling it in now.”

Finn shrugs behind her.

“Poe’s a good guy,” he says gently. “I think you’ll like him.”

“We need four people,” Rose adds. “We need you!”

“Why don’t you ask Kaydel or Jessika?” Rey suggests.

“Kaydel’s busy tonight. And Poe just broke up with Jessika.”

“...Oh. I’m... sorry?”

“No, it’s fine. They weren’t serious. It was more like a short-term fling, you know? Anyway, he’s heard all about you from Finn and he really wants to meet you—”

“You told him about me, Finn?!”

“Sorry, Rey.”

“And these coupons expire by tomorrow!” Rose finally finishes. “Do you want them to go to waste? Do you know how much food we can get for _free?_ ”

 _That’s_ what jolts Rey awake. A tiny sliver of guilt makes her lift her head, only to finally make eye contact with Rose. Rey’s frown falters.

“You could just bring me some...”

“No take-out,” Rose says grimly. “Dine in only. One promo for exactly four people—no more, no less.”

Rey sighs. “Well...”

“Rey, they have _the best_ seafood in the district.”

She clears her throat. “If you insist.”

Finn grins just as Rose cheers. The girl has Rey trapped in a death hug, and Rey can’t help but smile as she pats her roommate on the back.

“Don’t worry,” Finn says when Rose finally pulls away. He holds a thumb up. “I can already tell that you and Poe have a lot in common.”

 

 

 

She and Poe have nothing in common.

It’s ridiculously cold outside. She didn’t expect this sudden wintry breeze. She definitely isn’t dressed for it. As Rose waits for an Uber to arrive, she cuddles up to Finn, linking their arms together. Poe stands beside her, his hands in his pockets. She crosses her arms over her chest and rubs her bare skin for warmth.

It doesn’t really work.

Poe slides his jacket away from his shoulders. It looks deliciously warm. He offers it to her with a raised brow and a quirk of the lip. Rey glances at the jacket and then at him. She tries to smile back.

“Um, I’m good actually,” she says. “Thanks.”

“You look a little cold.”

“I like the cold.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, it’s...” She tries not to shiver. “Good for your skin.”

“Okay. If you change your mind, just tell me.” He tries not to laugh as he shrugs the jacket back on.

They stand there for a little while longer in the dark. It’s an awkward silence, only slightly punctuated by Finn’s harsh whispering. But Poe scoots away from both of them and even closer towards Rey.

“Hey,” he says. “I like your necklace.”

She blinks and glances down. A sapphire blue lightsaber is nestled between her collarbones.

“Thanks,” she replies. “Do you also play Star Wars?”

“No, not really. I’m bad at video games. But it reminds me of the keychain my other flatmate has. He’s obsessed with that game.”

“Is he?” she perks up.

“Yeah, he’s...” Poe waves a hand around in lieu of a real sentence. “Who’s your favorite character?”

“Kira,” she replies simply.

“Oh!” Poe’s eyes light up in recognition. “The pretty brunette. Yeah.”

She nods.

“She’s cool.” He nods again, as if to reassure himself. “Really badass. I like her... levitation powers.”

“She’s skilled with the Force.”

“The Force. Right. That’s what it’s called. She’s a Light Sider, right?”

“Yep. Although some would call her a Gray Force User.”

“I never knew there was such a thing.” Poe’s mouth quirks up into a half-smile. “My flatmate loves the Jedi Killer. He has a giant poster and everything. That’s Kira’s enemy, right?”

 _Kylo has a giant poster of the Jedi Killer too,_ Rey thinks. An unbidden smile forms on her lips at the memory of her online friend. She wonders what he’s doing right now. Most Fridays he’s also online, dicking around on server after server. She wonders if he’s started that campaign without her. She has to catch up when she gets home.

“Yeah, he is.”

“You know, you do resemble Kira.” Poe’s eyes are twinkling underneath the lamplight. “I think you’re just as powerful as she is.”

 _I barely know you,_ Rey thinks.

“I kind of wish I could get better at video games. Maybe you could come over and teach me? I’ve got the latest console.”

When he beams at her, his teeth shine bright.

“Sorry,” Rey stutters. “I only play on PC.”

Poe’s face crumples with confusion. Their Uber arrives and she side-steps him without remorse.

 

 

Later in the car, Rey texts Kylo on impulse. She types up a six paragraph message and hits send without proofreading it. Only half of her message even fits onscreen. She sighs against the leather seats and is surprised when her phone pings in reply only a minute later.

_Kylo Ren: He sounds like a tool._

_Kylo Ren: But he was right about one thing. You are just as powerful as Kira. Maybe even more so._

Rey’s cheeks grow hot. She swallows thickly.

_Scavenger Rey: no way. I dont have the force_

_Kylo Ren: And yet you do all these amazing things anyway, without any superpowers at all. I think that’s way more striking._

She doesn’t reply. She shoves her phone back into her pocket and grips the hem of her sweater. It’s dumb, really, that even after being forced into a double date, this is the most giddy she’s felt all night.

Her stomach is lurching. Too much food, she thinks. It was just too much food. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this is not edited so I'm sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> A good writer would incorporate this into the story BUT I'M LAZY SO. Rey and Rose are 20. Finn is 21. Ben is 25 and Poe is 26. Age gaps here are much smaller, and Rey has the maturity of an average college student.
> 
> Also, go back to Chapter One to see the video Ben was talking about. If you dare.

**_Congratulations! Kylo Ren and Scavenger Rey have been ForceConnect friends for one year!_ **

_ Scavenger Rey: can you believe we've been friends for a year already?? _

_ Kylo Ren: No. It feels as if it was just yesterday that you were pestering me for a rematch _

_ Scavenger Rey: me pestering you??? um i won that first match fair and square. YOU were the one who pestered me _

_ Kylo Ren: You were at full HP and I had barely survived two previous matches _

_ Scavenger Rey: k if thats what helps you sleep at night :P _

_ Scavenger Rey: dont you think it's weird that we've known each other for a year already but we still dont know each other's faces? _

_ Kylo Ren: Not really. Most internet friendships are built on anonymity _

_ Scavenger Rey: awww i think thats the first time youve ever called me your friend _

_ Scavenger Rey: but anyway, heres a pic of me if you've ever been curious. so this is what i look like _

Rey snaps a quick selfie of herself. She throws up a peace sign accompanied by a wide grin. It's not much. Her photo is grainy and off-center, maybe a bit too dark in her bedroom. Her hair is tied up in its usual messy bun atop her head. 

For a moment, she freezes as the photo is sent. She bites her lower lip and considers how Kylo might react. It's not that she's insecure about her appearance; it's that this is Kylo, and she's not sure what he expected her to look like.

Strangely, she doesn't want to disappoint him.

_ Scavenger Rey: exhibit a. subject is your average overworked university student.  _

_ Kylo Ren: Wow. _

_ Scavenger Rey: is that a good wow or a bad wow? _

_ Scavenger Rey: i just wanted to show you what i looked like. it's ok lol _

_ Kylo Ren: No. You're cute _

Kylo is never straightforward with his compliments. She knows he's just being polite. Her cheeks flush with warmth, and she buries her chin into the fabric of her hoodie. 

_ Scavenger Rey: thanks _

_ Scavenger Rey: actually im really curious about what you look like _

_ Scavenger Rey: not that you have to send a pic back or anything!! im just wondering. you dont have to if you're uncomfortable _

_ Kylo Ren: You really want to know what I look like? _

_ Scavenger Rey: yes! _

_ Kylo Ren: I don't know how to take good pictures of myself _

_ Scavenger Rey: well, i didnt send you a professional headshot either _

_ Kylo Ren: Okay. I'll try. _

He stops typing. A beat passes between them. Rey sinks even deeper into her pillows as she stares at the phone in her hand. She doesn't know why her heart has begun to pound like thunder in her ears. It's just Kylo. He's her friend. It doesn't matter what he looks like.

And yet she can't help the giant pot of curiosity that bubbles in her gut.

Kylo Ren sent you a photo

She clicks and waits for the image to load. As it does, she gasps lightly. Whatever she expected--it wasn't this. Not entirely.

She always thought he would be skinny, geeky. He's a software engineer, and he's told her all about his terrible coworkers. She didn't expect... this man.

He's got a full head of long, luxurious dark hair. It falls in waves that frame his face, his pale cheeks. His nose is large (cute, she thinks) and his lips are plush, even as they're twisted in the space between a grimace and a smile. His shoulders are broad, definitely very broad, but she can't see further than that. Her eyes roam all over his face, his unique features.

His dark eyes stare back at her, almost liquid in their blackness.

She swallows.

He's actually quite attractive. Scratch that, he is very attractive. He is beautiful.

_ Kylo Ren: I look really weird. I'm sorry. _

_ Kylo Ren: I don't like taking pictures of myself.  _

_ Kylo Ren: I hope that's okay _

_ Scavenger Rey: noooo!!!! you do NOT look weird!! kylo!! _

_ Scavenger Rey: you look very good.  _

She growls out of her own accord. What is this weird sense of modesty?

Kylo begins typing. She waits for him to reply, but he never does. That same piece of text just loops over and over:  _ Kylo Ren is typing. Kylo Ren is typing. _

_ Kylo Ren: Thanks. _

Rey huffs.

She opens the image again. She even saves it to her phone without telling him. There's no harm in that, right? If he doesn't usually take pictures of himself then this is a precious item, a rare commodity. She'll collect it, thanks very much.

When she's staring intently at the photograph, something in the background catches her eye. There's a firetruck red-colored cuckoo clock on the wall behind him. She squints. He's seated beside a familiar stained glass window too.

_ Scavenger Rey: this is a weird question but... where are u rn?? _

_ Scavenger Rey: promise im not gonna stalk you. that place just looks reallly familiar _

_ Kylo Ren: My flatmate kicked me out again so I've relocated to a nearby coffee shop  for today. _

_ Scavenger Rey: is that takodana cafe by hosnian avenue?? _

_ Kylo Ren: Yes... You've been here before? _

_ Scavenger Rey: i drop by sometimes! it's on the way to campus! _

_ Kylo Ren: That's a strange coincidence. It's just two blocks away from my apartment. _

_ Scavenger Rey: i figured you were from coruscant but i didnt know you were nearby :O _

_ Kylo Ren: You live nearby too? _

_ Scavenger Rey: yeah! i live about twenty minutes away from that area _

_ Kylo Ren: Huh. _

_ Kylo Ren: Did you know about the secondhand game store around the corner? They sell comics, tabletop RPGs and card games too.  _

_ Scavenger Rey: no way!! i didnt know there was such a thing _

_ Kylo Ren: It's a great place. They sell new stuff too _

_ Kylo Ren: I just bought Battlefield. It looks good so far. _

_ Scavenger Rey: the new battlefield?? _

_ Kylo Ren: Yes. _

_ Scavenger Rey: you mean the one with the multiplayer arena update?? luckyyyy! i don’t think my pc can handle the new specs just yet. i bet my wifi is too shitty for it too _

_ Kylo Ren: Oh. Well I haven't tried it on my console yet _

_ Kylo Ren: But you can come over and try it with me, if you want. Since you live nearby. Our internet speed is really fast. _

_ Kylo Ren: Only if you want to. No pressure. _

Rey blinks.

Is Kylo inviting her over to his house?

She doesn't think much about it. It's just like meeting any other friend. They've known  each other for a year, so why would he be any different? He wouldn't have even revealed his address if she didn't send him a selfie first.

But then the image of his face comes back to her unbidden. Kylo's gruff smile, his dark gaze, his soft hair.

Somehow, she has trouble reconciling this man with the anonymous geek she's been chatting with almost every day for the past year.

_ Scavenger Rey: can i? _

_ Kylo Ren: If you want to. _

_ Kylo Ren: Wifi and snacks are on me.  _

_ Scavenger Rey: suuuper tempting _

_ Scavenger Rey: if you're okay with it, i'd love to :) _

_ Kylo Ren: I'm the one inviting you over so, yeah, I am okay with it. _

_ Scavenger Rey: ok. but im pretty busy with school and my job. are you free on saturdays? _

_ Kylo Ren: Sure. Yeah, any Saturday is good. _

_ Scavenger Rey: how about next saturday? _

_ Kylo Ren: Fine with me _

_ Scavenger Rey: okay!! _

Rey fist bumps the air and lets out a muffled, over-excited squeal. It's definitely because she can't try the new update otherwise. Definitely.

  
  


_ Poe Dameron sent you a message on Facebook. _

_ Poe Dameron: Hi Rey. I had a really good time last night. This new Mexican place just opened nearby. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me next Friday? My treat. _

_ Seen 6:48 PM _

_ Rey Johnson: Hi Poe. I’m really busy next Friday so I can’t. Sorry. _

_ Sent 11:59 PM _

_ Delivered _

  
  


Rey tugs on the strap of her purse as she hesitates in front of Takodana Cafe. The brightly lit signboard greets her good morning, even though it’s only a little bit past noon. When she looks back at the glass door, her own reflection stares back grimly.

She doesn’t look too bad, she thinks. The oversized cream sweater was a gift from Rose, and it doubles as something warm enough to fight the chill as well as something big enough to hide in. She’s also in her favorite pair of leggings and some sensible boots. Even her hair had decided to cooperate today, but it wouldn’t do her any favors in this harsh wind. The high ponytail makes her look neater, but also more put together than she usually does.

But at least she looks casual. Casual is good. Casual is what you wear when you meet your online friend for the first time just to play video games.

Ugh, why does she even  _ care. _

Rey huffs and pushes her way inside.

The bell tinkles as she enters. The cafe is only half-filled on this Saturday afternoon, so she has no trouble navigating through the floors and finding her target. She goes up on her tiptoes and cranes her neck as her gaze sweeps over the tables.

Kylo is much too easy to find.

For a moment she freezes, her eyes widening as she stands in place. He’s glaring down at a menu, one of his hands absentmindedly gripping a crumpled tissue that he must have yanked from the nearby dispenser. Even from a distance, even from just one picture (that she’s memorized every inch of, really), she can spot him clear as day.

Rey gulps.

He is... so much bigger in real life. And that’s already with him  _ sitting down. _

Rey approaches with sure footsteps. As she comes closer, Kylo looks up and meets her gaze. His eyes widen with comical largeness, and all the anger falls away from his face. She smiles at him, automatic and shy, as she offers a wave. He opens his mouth to greet her hello.

“Hi,” Kylo says, voice breathless. Rey takes a seat across him and hangs her purse from the back of her chair.

“Hi,” she replies. She bites her lip and grips both edges of her seat. They sit there for a moment, just looking at each other, just drinking each other in.

Kylo’s mouth opens just as hers does. He lets out a strangled noise, cutting himself off just as she begins to speak.

“You go first,” he says.  _ Of course _ his voice is deliciously deep.

“No, you go first,” Rey replies. “I interrupted you.”

“It’s nothing. I forgot what I was going to say.”

She laughs. When she looks at him again, his eyes have softened at the edges. He closes the menu and slides his forearm across the cardboard.

“So,” she starts. “I’m really glad that I finally got to meet you in person.”

His lips twitch. It might just be a smile.

“Me too. Have you finally determined that I’m not a serial killer catfish?”

“That’s yet to be determined, Lord Ren. I have pepper spray and my keys just in case.”

“Good.” His gaze is heavy, heavier than steel. “You’ve come prepared.”

“Will I need them?” she asks, tilting her head to the side. “Will I have to keep my hands inside the ride at all times?”

“Yes,” he whispers. “You must learn discipline, young padawan.”

And then he stands. Rey slings her purse over her shoulder and follows.

 

They spend the short walk back to Kylo’s apartment in amicable silence. The air is crisp and cool against Rey’s cheeks, sobering her up instantly. For a moment she wonders if maybe she should have brought an extra jacket or even a scarf. Kylo seems absolutely unbothered, though. He’s in a thin shirt and a dark jacket to match. It’s only upon walking side by side that she can truly appreciate how tall he is. Her head only reaches his chest. His torso is probably thrice the size of hers. His legs are stupidly long, and she has to take double the amount of strides just to catch up.

He glances down at her from the corner of his eye. Those lips seem almost cheeky.

“Can’t keep up?” he asks.

She snorts and speeds faster. “No, I was just getting bored of your pace.”

The sound he makes almost resembles a laugh.

Soon enough, an apartment complex comes into view. It’s old but not worn. The walls are made of exposed red brick. Rey releases an appreciative hum. With the location and that facade, she doubts she could ever afford a unit here.

Kylo leads her through the doorway and up a single flight of stairs. He has to duck as he crosses the stairwell, and the image makes her smile.

“My flatmates aren’t home,” he explains as he fishes out his keys. A red lightsaber charm dangles along with them, bright and furious against the mess of silver metal. He unlocks the front door and gestures for Rey to enter. She does, and blinks upon finding that the inside is cozy—almost minimalist. “So you can hang around wherever you want. The console is in my room though.”

Rey marvels at the granite countertop of the kitchen across the front door. She looks left and right, finds a tall shelf full of weird trophies and books (she figures the Star Wars novels and the sci-fi paperbacks are all Kylo’s), as well as a comfy-looking black couch. There’s a flatscreen TV wedged between the bookshelf and the coat rack. Four doors are lined up on the opposite end, right behind the couch. The second door is opened by a crack, revealing a bathroom with a white shower curtain.

“This place is  _ so  _ nice,” she wonders. She spins to face him. “Absolutely not how I expected your sex dungeon to look like.”

He jerks a thumb towards the farthest door. “My secret sex dungeon is over there,” he replies flatly.

Rey squees.

“Show me!” she commands, pushing him aside. Kylo does.

When he opens his door, the first thing she notices is the giant poster of the Jedi Killer on the wall. The Jedi Killer is poised in action, ready to strike with his lightsaber. She enters and twirls around. The room is neat, a lot more organized than hers. She spots three small Darth Vader figures on his desk, right beside his desk lamp. His bed has been made neatly with gray sheets and a navy blue blanket. 

Kylo shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on the back of a chair. Rey coos over a glass case that has even more figures. She recognizes the one of Kira and the Jedi Killer dueling in the snowy forest. She recognizes the smaller one of Kira too, even when it’s hidden behind a mock lightsaber. She has the same one at home.

Meanwhile, the only thing approaching a mess is the tangle of wires on the floor right across the foot of his bed. His console has been set up on top of a smaller television. As Rey finally takes a seat on the carpeted floor, Kylo picks up the remote to turn it on.

“This is a lot more vanilla than I expected, Kylo Ren,” Rey tsks. Kylo takes a seat next to her, his long legs taking up much more space than expected. “I’m disappointed.”

“We’re not all delinquents,” he bites back without any heat. Then he glances away and reaches up to brush a hand through his hair. His sleeve rides down, now pulled by force and gravity. It reveals the bare skin and sculpted shape of his upper arm. Rey glances back at his face before her face can explode with heat. “I think I forgot to tell you. My real name is Ben.”

When he looks at her, his brows are furrowed in worry. She grins.

“Ben,” she says, testing his name in her mouth. “I like it. My real name actually is Rey, though.”

“It’s a unique name. I like it too.”

“Thanks.” She grins. “But I’m also relieved that nobody actually named their son Kylo Ren.”

Kylo—no, Ben—rolls his eyes. She laughs.

“Okay, Scavenger Rey. Are you ready to test this new game or not?”

She sticks her tongue out at him as he deflects her insult. Ben hands her the extra controller and then scoots forward to input the CD. The game loads for a few seconds, and then the screen grows dark. The logo materializes dimly, this time accompanied by a scrolling wall of text.

As the title screen flashes in front of them, Rey grins with excitement.

“So am I kicking your ass or are we kicking some strangers’ asses together?” she asks.

Ben snorts. He leans back against the edge of his mattress and then gazes at the screen, resting the controller on his lap.

“I vote for kicking strangers’ asses together. What about you?”

She nods. “I vote for that too. Let’s do this.”

He selects the option to ally with friends and then picks an arena at random. Rey cheers as their characters are launched into a tropical planet. Ben plays with the Jedi Killer as usual, and she picks Kira. It’s odd seeing two characters that are usually on opposite ends of the war fighting back to back for once. With each victory, she cheers and gives Ben a high five. Their sprites throw fist pumps onscreen. Their lightsabers contrast sharply, red against blue, but they don’t clash. Not in battle.

Time is lost between them. One match turns into three or five or ten until she loses count. Sometimes Ben insults their opponents so harshly that she has no choice but to burst into barking laughter. Sometimes she swears, filthier than a sailor, and catches Ben smirking at her from the corner of her eye.

They’ve played together before, but playing behind two different screens is so different from playing behind one. They aren’t sitting close enough to touch. If they were, then they would have elbowed each other violently by now. But Ben emits warmth like a furnace, and she soon finds herself leaning against the edge of his mattress just as he does.

They pause thrice: twice for bathroom breaks and once for Ben to fetch them two glasses of water. It’s when they’ve decided to take a fourth break that Rey decides to check her phone. She grabs her purse, yanking it towards her from where she’d dropped it by the door.

She digs inside and then pulls out her old smartphone. Her eyes widen. 

“Woah, it’s getting late.” She glances back at Ben. He meets her eyes as he’s in the middle of a stretch. “I should go.”

“Oh.” He blinks, dropping his arms to his sides. “Right. I’ll walk you to the door.”

Ben sets his controller aside and then stands. He stretches his other arm over his head and Rey does the same, sighing as her muscles protest. Her back is going to kill her tonight; she just knows it.

She picks up her purse right as Ben opens the door to his room. She hesitates before stepping outside and only looks up at him, almost shy at the limited space between them. Ben bends down just to meet her gaze. She wrings the strap of her bag between her hands.

“That was really fun,” she tells him. “Thank you for inviting me over, Ben.”

He smiles back, small and fleeting. He bows his head and for a moment she swears that his cheeks flush a light pink.

“No problem,” he mumbles. “You can come back if you want to.”

She grins. “If you keep offering invitations like that, you won’t be able to get me out of your hair. Ever.”

“I don’t mind.”

Rey beams.

She strides out of his bedroom and towards the rest of the apartment. Ben follows, hot on her heels, his hands in his pockets. Just as she passes the couch, the front door swings open and a familiar man steps inside. His mouth falls open in an O. Rey skids to a stop and Ben bumps into her, his chest solid against her back.

She almost topples forward. He grabs her shoulder and pulls her upright at the last second.

Half of Rey’s brain is overheating at the impression of Ben’s  _ ridiculously large _ palm skimming her shoulder. The other half is gasping like a fish out of water.

Both of Poe Dameron’s brows shoot up to his hairline.

“Rey,” he blurts out. “What are you doing here?”

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” she asks in return, just as Ben says, “You two know each other?”

Rey whips her head towards Ben. Then she glances back at Poe. Things click into place inside her brain and she grimaces, swallowing down a groan and the urge to slap her own forehead.

“Oh my god,” Rey mutters. “You’re Poe’s flatmate.”

“He’s been talking about me?” Ben asks. His eyes narrow.

Poe carefully shuts the door behind him. He moves with aching slowness, as if not to spook a small animal.

“Wait,” Ben grumbles. “How do you two know each other?”

Poe’s grinning at her like he’s hiding the world’s most valuable secret. She grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest. The world is so cruel in its smallness.

“You know, Rey,” Poe says, his voice teasing. “If you wanted my flatmate’s number, you could have just asked. But I guess you didn’t need any help with that.”

“Poe—” Ben starts with a hiss.

“Actually, I was just leaving,” Rey interrupts. She strides forward, only to sidestep Poe. She’s not sure if she’s leveling him with a properly intimidating glare, but he does hold his hands up in defeat.

As she opens the door, she throws one last glance at Ben. His eyes meet hers, dark and questioning. 

“Bye,” she waves at no one in particular. “Talk to you later, Ben.”

And then she shuts the door behind her.

_ “What the hell was that about?” _ Ben’s voice is muffled through the wall. Poe replies in a lower tone, and she can barely make it out. Rey winces and bounds out of the hallway, already regretting her timing.

She doesn’t regret meeting Ben in person, though.

 

On Sunday evening, she gets a notification.

_ Ben Solo sent you a friend request on Facebook. _

_ Friend request accepted. _

She  _ could _ ask about the Poe situation, but she doesn’t. Maybe if he can tell that she’s behaving, then he’ll offer a silent truce.

_ Rey Johnson: omg does this make us IRLs now? _

_ Ben Solo: I guess so. _

_ Ben Solo: But we are definitely not locals _

_ Rey Johnson: HAHAHA _

_ Rey Johnson: of course not <3 _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is less "well-planned storytelling" and more "I write whatever I want to write".

“So,” Rose starts. “Poe’s nice.”

Rey looks up from her notebook. She’s conquered the living room coffee table, and has set her flag down: notes down all over its dented surface. Rose hangs in the kitchen doorway, a mug of tea in her hand and her hip against the wall. She smiles, clever and mysterious, and Rey doesn’t like it. Not when Poe is involved.

She doesn’t know where this is going. Rey looks up steadily, blinking as she twirls a pen between her fingers.

“I guess?” Rey affirms. Rose is still staring at her, but what she’s looking for, Rey doesn’t know.

“And he’s really handsome,” her flatmate adds.

Rey cracks a smile. “You’re lucky Finn can’t hear you.”

“Finn would agree.” Rose raises her chin and laughs. “But this isn’t about me. This is about you.”

“Okay?”

“What I mean is,” Rose approaches and takes a seat on the nearby armchair. She sets her mug down onto the ground and smiles again, broader than ever. “I heard from Finn that Poe finds you  _ interesting.  _ And I know how you hate dating and all that, but if you ever want to tag along with me and Finn again and then go off on your own—”

“Actually,” Rey interrupts. She offers an apologetic smile. “I’m not interested in Poe.”

“Oh.” Rose deflates for a hot second. And then she perks up again, bouncing in her chair. “Well, that’s okay. I figured he might be too short for you. I have this other friend, Snap Wexley, I think he’s more your type—”

Rey raises her palms in front of her face. “Woah, that’s not necessary.”

“Why not? When we had drinks at the cantina you were complaining about how single you were. I know that approaching people is super nerve-wracking, so at least if I help—”

Rey’s face burns with heat.  _ What? When the hell did I complain about that?  _ She thinks. Was it when she had gotten drunk after New Years? Rose still remembers?!

Is that why Rose had sort of set her up with Poe in the first place? 

“I wasn’t  _ complaining, _ ” Rey counters. “I was just... wondering.”

Rose levels her with a stare so flat and intense that Rey feels chided.

“Rey,” Rose says, voice level. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to be with someone. You always work so hard. I know you don’t have the time or patience to meet people organically. I admit there are tons of creeps out there but... You know I love you, so I want you to experience something like that too.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Rey protests weakly.

“If you don’t like Snap, that’s fine too! I know so many other guys who would  _ love  _ to be introduced to you. At least I already know they aren’t serial killers—”

“Rose,” Rey starts. She sets her pen down and crosses her arms over her chest. “I really appreciate your effort. I do. But I don’t need. That.”

“It’s either that or Tinder, Rey.”

Rey makes a strangled noise. She shakes her head. “No. No, no way.”

“See! You know what, tell me your type. Tell me  _ everything.  _ I want in-depth details. That will make this much easier.”

Her type? What even is her type, Rey wonders. There’s no way that she can escape this now. Once Rose has her mind focused on something, it’s impossible to pull her away. Her friend is a romantic at heart.

“Actually, uh, I don’t think anyone would work,” Rey says. “Nobody would... meet my standards.”

Rose raises a single, disbelieving brow.

_ “Rey.” _

“Because...” Rey blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. “Because there’s already someone else that I’m... interested in?”

Rose’s eyes are wide. Her mouth drops open. A beat passes, and then her face is illuminated by joy. She squeals and sinks onto the floor, reaching forward to hold Rey in her arms. Rey freezes at the contact.

“Really?!” Rose exclaims. “Oh, I’m so happy for you, Rey! Who is he? Do I know him? Does he know?”

“That’s... a... secret,” Rey stutters.

“All right, keep your secrets.” Rose’s grin is infectious. She surprises Rey with a bone-crushing hug. Rey is enveloped in warmth. Rose’s voice comes out muffled from behind her ear. “But if you ever need advice or  _ anything _ , tell me. I’m here for you, okay?”

“Okay.” Rey’s voice is strained. “Thanks, Rose.”

“You’ve never admitted to liking anyone before,” Rose adds. She pulls away and stares into Rey’s eyes, her own ones softening at the edges. “I’m wishing you the best. Do I know him?”

“I don’t think so,” Rey replies.  _ I hope you don’t. _

Rose grins. “Well then. Good luck with your mystery man.”

“Thanks, Rose.”

Rey’s grin is more of a grimace.

  
  


_ Countdown to our next campaign: 6 days 15 hours 2 minutes. Don’t miss out on this chance to find your blazing other half! _

“What’s this weird campaign about?” Rey asks. She adjusts her headset before returning both hands to the keyboard.

“It’s the Valentine’s Day event,” Ben replies. His voice crackles through her headphones. “I heard a rumor that you’ll be paired up with a random player for the duration of the campaign, then you’ll have to complete missions together for double the reward.”

His voice is soothing in her ears, even when it’s mildly distorted by her aged headset. Rey smiles. He doesn’t sound too energetic, but she knows he’s looking forward to it.

It’s the first time that he’s dared to turn his microphone on while playing the game. He might as well, Ben had said, since she already knew what he looked like so there was no longer any mystery. No reason to hide.

Personally, she doesn’t like turning on her mic either. There are too many misogynistic creeps out there with uncreative insults. But talking over the mic is easier than having to type messages to each other.

“Where do you hear all these rumors?” she wonders.

“Reddit.”

She bursts into laughter.

“After a while, you learn to tell which rumors are shit and which ones aren’t.”

Rey nods sagely. “Such wise words from the master oracle.”

“While you were sleeping, I studied the leaks.”

Rey snorts. Ben’s character is idling beside hers, and she watches as he does a tiny yawn animation. As she moves her character towards his, the front door slams shut. Rey jerks away from the monitor and whips her head to her closed bedroom door.

“Wait a minute,” Rey tells him. She removes her headphones without waiting for a response.

Rey stalks away from her chair and rushes out of her door. As she heads towards the living room, she can already hear muffled whispers and shuffling noises. Rey smiles, about to greet Finn and Rose for being home hours early—

Only to find them tangled in each other’s arms, their bodies pressed tightly together as they devour each other’s mouths whole.

_ Oh,  _ Rey’s mind helpfully supplies.

They don’t notice her presence. Finn smiles as he slides an arm around Rose’s waist. Rose squeaks and then tugs him away. Both of them stumble towards their bedroom, their bodies connected, their eyes still closed shut. Their bedroom door slams close with a bang and then a muffled thump. Rey blinks, her brain still caught in the whirlwind of their departure.

Two thumps now. And then a third.

Rey groans and speeds back to her room. When she yanks her headphones back on, Ben is still connected. Her screen has gone dark.

“Ben,” Rey barks.

“What?” he asks.

“Can I...” She swallows. She tries not to focus on the sounds coming from the other side of the wall. Nope. She bites her lip. “Can I come over? Right now?”

“Uh... sure.” She hears a muffled scraping on the other end. It almost sounds like a chair has been pushed back. “Is everything okay?”

_ “Finn!” _

Rey grimaces.

“Yes, everything’s okay. I’ll text you.”

She shuts off her PC, grabs her phone, and rushes out of the apartment.

  
  


Ben’s front door swings open to reveal his wide eyes and mussed up hair. He blinks at her, concern etched on his features. Rey finally releases the rant that’s been building on the tip of her tongue. She beats him to his greeting.

“My friends are banging in the room next to mine and I cannot handle that tonight,” she blurts out. Her words are so fast that she’s afraid Ben hasn’t caught them, but he has. He winces in sympathy.

“I know how that feels,” he grumbles. He opens the door wide and gestures for her to enter. “Come in.”

Rey sighs as he shuts the door behind her. The apartment looks exactly the same, except this time, Ben’s bedroom door is wide open.

“Do you want anything?” Ben asks. “A drink? Some snacks? I haven’t gotten groceries yet but we have... some fruit.”

He points at a half-empty fruit bowl on their kitchen counter. Rey snorts and glances up at him, meeting his eyes. He tries to return her smile, but of course his is a lot stiffer. Awkward, really. But not any less endearing.

“Maybe some water,” she suggests. “I practically ran here.”

This time, his smile softens.

Ben heads inside the kitchen and Rey follows. She clasps her hands behind her back and watches as he bends down remove a pitcher from the fridge. 

She’s not  _ trying  _ to be a creep. But his back is just... so  _ broad _ ... and she’s distracted by the way his arm strains beneath his sleeves when he reaches for a glass on the top cupboard. The hem of his shirt lifts as well, revealing a flash of skin. His sweatpants are slung too low on his lips. Rey forces herself to look back up, mortified by her own staring.

“I guess we can play Battlefield for a while,” Ben muses. He pours water into the glass. “Until it’s safe for you to go back.”

He turns around and steps towards her. He must have been unaware of her close proximity, so they bump into each other within a second. Ben swears just as she does. Rey pulls away, but it’s too late. Cold water splashes down her front.

Ben’s eyes are wide. He sets the glass down on the countertop and frantically grabs a kitchen towel.

“Oh shit,” he swears. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Rey says, waving him off. Her shirt sticks to her like a second skin, and she grimaces at its weight. Ben jerks forward, about to dab at her chest or her collarbone, but then he pulls away with red cheeks. He hands the towel to her instead.

Rey wipes it off herself. It’s only then that she realizes today was the worst day to wear a white shirt.

She mentally slaps herself. The back of her neck grows warm, and she swallows. At least Ben is looking away, looking left and right and above at the ceiling—anywhere that isn’t her transparent shirt.

_ Kriffing hell, Rey. _

“I’m so, so sorry, Rey,” Ben starts. “I didn’t mean it. We have a dryer in the apartment. I can lend you something else in the meantime and you can—”

“That’s fine.” Rey wraps her arms across her chest. She crushes the towel between her fingers. “I’d appreciate that.”

Ben nods and then speeds away. She stands in the kitchen, staring at the fridge, and then at their cupboard, and then at the fruit bowl. There’s a dirty bowl and a spoon in the sink. There’s a crack on the granite countertop. There’s the noise of Ben digging through his closet in the other room.

When he returns, he brandishes a t-shirt. It’s long faded. What must have been black at one point is now gray. On it is a yellow smiley face and  _ Nirvana  _ written in that signature font.

Rey takes it gratefully. It’s soft between her fingers.

“That’s the smallest shirt I have,” Ben explains. “I hope it fits. And then we can leave yours in the dryer.”

Rey smiles at him.

“Sure,” she replies. “Just let me change.”

She heads towards the bathroom, still clutching his old shirt to her chest. Once inside, she locks the door and pulls her white tee over her head. Her hair comes back loose and mussed up, but she doesn’t mind. She shakes it off and then pulls on Ben’s shirt. It feels just as comfortable as it looks.

She catches her reflection in the mirror. It’s much too loose on her. The neckline gapes open wide, revealing both her collarbones. At its full length, it almost reaches her knees. She ties the hem into a knot, shortening it until it only falls to her hip. With that, Rey nods at herself in the mirror and exits the bathroom.

Ben is already opening the dryer. She hands him her wet shirt and he puts it inside, shuts the door, and sets the machine. In the meantime, Rey combs her hair with her fingers. In her rush to leave the apartment, she’d forgotten to tie it up.

When Ben faces her again, both of their faces are back to their natural color. Rey smiles.

“Sorry about that,” he says again. “I really didn’t mean it.”

“It’s  _ fine _ , Ben. It was an accident.” She jerks her thumb towards his bedroom. “Can we just play video games for a while?”

His lips curve into the beginnings of a smile.

“Sure.”

 

“What do you think the main prize for the Valentine’s campaign is?”

“Hmmm.” Ben dodges an opponent and Force pushes them aside. Rey is too busy whacking a rogue droid with her giant quarterstaff. “Friendship.”

She laughs and jabs him in the side with her elbow. Then Rey winces as her character is hit by a long-range attack. She retaliates with full force.

“I’m being serious, Ben.”

“Probably some exclusive items. I wouldn’t be surprised if they released... a Love Sword. Or some Love Armor. Or something.”

“A Love Sword?! That sounds terrible!” Rey is too busy cackling. Ben chuckles too, his shoulders trembling as he pulls off a complex maneuver onscreen.

“Okay, that sounds dirtier than I intended.”

“Does it come with a Love Sheath?”

She glances at him from the corner of her eye. His cheeks are tinged pink.

“ _ Rey. _ ”

“Maybe a Love Lance would be more appropriate. Or, or—yes!” Their opponent dies and fades into nothing. A hundred crystals appear onscreen. Rey collects them all.

“I thought you didn’t like the idea of the Valentine’s campaign,” Ben grumbles.

“I don’t. But I do like exclusive weapons. Anyway, I bet they’ll also sell the loot in-store.”

“It’ll be much more expensive that way.”

“Overpriced chocolates, overpriced flowers, and overpriced game weapons. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Ben snorts.

“What?” Rey asks. “It’s true. I always wait until after Valentine’s to buy chocolate. Way cheaper that way.”

“I didn’t say you were wrong.”

“I think Valentine’s is dumb. It’s all about...” Her character spins and lands a finishing move on a giant droid. “Commodifying romance and forcing you to buy overpriced shit for your loved ones.”

“Yeah.”

“And couples make you  _ feel bad _ just for being single.”

Ben grunts.

“Speaking of happy couples, I hope that Finn and Rose decide to book a hotel room next time. Or at least warn me in advance. They’re not usually so loud. I don’t usually have to think about  _ them doing it next door. _ ”

“You can come over,” Ben says quietly. “Stay here if they get too annoying again.”

Rey can’t help the smile that forms on her face. “Thanks, Ben. I want to offer you the same if Poe decides to kick you out again. But our apartment is  _ tiny. _ ”

“That’s okay.”

“I feel bad though.” She swallows. “I mean, you did invite me over that first time, but this afternoon I just... panicked.”

She spares him a glance. Ben’s eyes are focused on the screen, and his lips are pressed tightly together as he concentrates.

“I don’t want to be a burden,” Rey admits. She waits for him to meet her eyes. “I feel like I’m taking advantage of you sometimes.”

“You’re not a burden, Rey.” Ben’s voice is low. He doesn’t look at her, but he swallows. She watches the bob of his throat. “I like it when you come over.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it.”

He still doesn’t look at her. Rey returns her eyes to the screen. She realizes that she’s stopped paying attention, and she expects to see her character lying dead on the ground or something.

Instead, she finds that their mission is over. The next stage has almost loaded. The only thing playing is a generic sprite, a lightsaber swinging left and right.

They play another round without further conversation. The only noises come from the television: sabers clashing, droids shooting, and the marching tune of the battle song.

 

Rey jerks awake. She winces, already feeling a crick in her neck. Her mouth is damp with drool too, so she lifts a hand to wipe it away. When Rey shifts to the side, she realizes that she’s fallen asleep on Ben’s shoulder. To her embarrassment, she had drooled right on his sleeve. A wet spot forms on the blue fabric.

He hasn’t noticed yet though. His head is thrown backwards, pillowed on the edge of his mattress. They’re both still seated on the floor, although they had moved closer towards each other sometime in the night. Ben’s long legs are spread in front of him while she’s been curled up into a ball by his side.

Rey rubs her eyes. The television screen is dark. Their controllers are tucked away beside the console. She thinks back on what happened last night. After they got sick of playing Battlefield, they took a little break in the kitchen. Then Ben suggested watching some sci-fi movie. Rey had agreed, but she doesn’t remember most of it. She must have nodded off sometime in the middle.

She groans and stretches her limbs, waiting for the stiffness to leave her joints. Rey stands and fishes her phone from where she had dropped it on Ben’s bed. She’s lucky it still has any charge left. When it switches on, the numbers blind her.

6:43 AM.

Rey grimaces. At least Rose and Finn haven’t noticed she’s missing yet, or else they would have started blowing up her phone hours ago.

She spares Ben a glance. Even if his position must be uncomfortable, his face is calm in his sleep. His hair has fallen away, trapped between his head and the mattress. Large ears stick out on either side of his head.

_ That’s... cute. _

He looks years younger now.

A smile crosses Rey’s lips. She drops her phone back onto Ben’s bed—gently, as not to wake him. Then she exits his bedroom, pushing the door open slowly so it won’t creak. When it does, she winces and looks back. But Ben doesn’t stir.

She heads to the bathroom. Rey goes through the motions, even washing her face with a splash of cold water and drying it with a clean, folded towel. She combs her hair with her fingers, frowning at her own reflection as she tries to flatten down the frizz into something more manageable. Sick of the knot digging into her hip as well, Rey unties the hem of Ben’s shirt and allows it to fall freely by her thighs. It looks awkward paired with her leggings, but she figures her shirt is dry by now.

Rey unlocks the door and pushes it open. As she exits, she almost bumps into someone else. She releases a soft “oh” and steps back.

When she looks up, she meets Poe’s gaze. His eyes widen in recognition.

“Rey?” he asks. He looks like he’s just crawled out of bed himself.

“Poe,” Rey says. “Hi.”

He raises a brow. She notices the way he stares her down, taking in her appearance: her mussed up hair, her oversized and wrinkled shirt, her bare feet. Her cheeks grow hot underneath his scrutinizing gaze.

She clears her throat. She allows the bathroom door to shut behind her. Poe wiggles a brow.

“Good morning to you too,” he says. “I didn’t know Ben had you over.”

She flattens her lips.

“We were playing video games,” she explains. She doesn’t  _ have _ to, but she wants to. Just in case Poe is getting funny ideas.

“Just video games, huh?” It’s accompanied by a shit-eating grin. Rey flounders. 

“Yes, just taking advantage of Ben’s console.”

“Yeah.” He nods now. “Ben’s  _ console. _ ”

She gasps. Her jaw drops open.

“That’s not what I meant!” Rey screeches. Her entire face feels hot by now. She thinks she’s sweating. Poe throws his head back in laughter. She swallows down a nervous lump in her throat. 

When he’s finished making fun of her in his head, Poe winks.

“Hey, I’m not mad.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “You’re not into me, I get it. Besides, I think you two are cute together. Ben  _ never _ brings anyone over.”

The implications of that last sentence just sail over her mind. Her brain latches onto the one thing that she can deny.

“We’re not together,” Rey protests.

“Yeah, right. And I’m not standing here at seven in the morning, watching you exit the bathroom while wearing his old shirt.”

_ Okay,  _ Rey thinks.  _ That was unnecessary.  _ She clenches her hands into fists and jerks forward, about to give Poe a piece of her mind. She will not be made fun of any longer. She will not stand for him implying—

A door creaks in the distance. Rey whips her head to the side and finds Ben emerging from his bedroom, his hand still on the doorknob. He’s in the same rumpled shirt and pair of sweatpants. His other hand is still rubbing his eye as he releases a yawn. His hair is a mussed up mess, even asymmetrical in its chaos. He pauses as he spots both of them.

“Rey?” he asks. His voice is hoarse and heavy with sleep. He blinks two tired eyes open and Rey has to tamper down a  _ meep _ because he looks so confused and  _ adorable. _

“Morning, Ben,” Poe greets. He’s grinning wide now. Upon seeing Poe, Ben frowns and wrinkles his nose. His face shifts from cute to terrifying. “Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

“I guess,” he grumbles. Then he yawns, and a large hand comes up to cover his mouth.

Rey darts out of the hallway and towards Ben’s bedroom. Poe startles, stepping away as she bolts. Ben startles backwards too. She pushes past him and hides behind the door, not stopping until she’s sure that Poe can’t see her.

_ Why _ she did that, she doesn’t know. Ben throws a familiar pair of concerned puppy dog eyes in her direction. Then he looks back at Poe and narrows his eyes at his flatmate. What Poe does next, she doesn’t know. Ben shuts the door, leaving both of them trapped back inside.

Before Ben can ask what’s wrong, Rey groans. She covers her face with both hands and flops onto his bed, feeling the way her phone bounces up with her weight.

“Was Poe bothering you?” Ben asks. Rey peeks between her fingers. Ben is still by the door, and his jaw tightens in irritation. A spike of warmth blooms in her gut, swift and unexpected. She tries to push it down.

“Kind of,” she grumbles.

Ben’s eye twitches. He swerves and turns the doorknob.

“I’m going to talk to him.”

“No!” Rey reaches a hand towards him. Ben freezes, turning back towards her. She sighs and pushes herself off the bed. “Forget it. I should head home. Rose is going to freak out when she realizes I’m gone.”

Ben presses his lips together.

“Okay,” he says, voice quiet.

A couple of minutes later, when he walks her to his door, the living room is thankfully empty. Poe has returned to his room. She waves at Ben before bounding down the hallway, already rushing to get home. She doesn’t look back. But she also doesn’t hear the door shut until she’s disappeared into the stairwell, long after she’s said goodbye.


End file.
